In the recent years, in a scientific field of biochemistry, analytical chemistry and the like or in a medical field, a microanalysis system is used for performing an accurate and high-speed test analysis of minor substances such as protein or nucleic acid (e.g. DNA).
As one of such microanalysis systems, there is a system in which a micro flow path with a width and depth of about a few tenth to 200 μm is formed inside an analysis tool, a migrating solution (buffer solution, gel) is filled in the flow path, a sample is injected from one end of the flow path onto which a voltage is applied, and an analysis is performed by causing electrophoresis of the sample.
In the analysis of the sample as above, a method of arranging the analysis tool including the micro flow path in an analysis device including an optical unit capable of receiving and emitting analytical light, causing electrophoresis of the sample, radiating light to a predetermined position in the flow path, and observing a fluorescent wavelength emitted by the sample in the flow path is known.
Further, in order to maintain the fluid inside the micro flow path to be at a predetermined temperature, a technique of arranging a heater as a heat exchanging device in the vicinity of the flow path in the analysis tool is also known (cf. patent literature 1).
As a method of adjusting the temperature of the fluid inside the micro flow path, there is also a technique of adjusting the fluid temperature inside the micro flow path by holding the analysis tool (substrate) including the micro flow path with two heat blocks and controlling temperatures of these heat blocks (cf. patent literature 2).
Meanwhile, recently, there is a major trend of manufacturing the analysis tool including the micro flow path with resin. By using resin as the material of the analysis tool, a cheap mass-production can be implemented compared to a case of manufacturing the aforementioned analysis tool with glass.
Further, compared to those made of glass, the analysis tool including the micro flow path and made of resin can easily form a complicated shape; thus, a freedom of design can be increased.